Daemon Of Jump
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, and enemies untold? Sounds like fun right? Probably. Join the Teen Titans and their newest member on an adventure of a lifetime. Includes The Darkness and multiple DC Crossovers.


**SXB: Hey….. I've been reading some Danny Phantom/Teen Titans Crossovers so I'm gonna try my hand at it. This is also a Darkness Crossover because… well you'll see.**

**Silver: sonicxblossomfan owns nothing.**

* * *

_Yume de aetara hora_  
_Donna kotoba de kimi o dakiyoseru_  
_Dare ni mo jama sarenai_  
_Manatsu no yoru ni…_

_*****_**If we could meet in a dream, see…**  
**What kind of words can I use to embrace you with?**  
**No one can come between us,**  
**on this midsummer night…** *

(Danny Phantom is seen standing back to back with Raven. The scene shifts to Danny Fenton and Raven talking happily in the Titan's Tower's commons area as Beast Boy and Cyborg play video games in the background)

_Hitomi tojireba hora_  
_yume no naka de konya kimi ni aeru_  
_Tsukare shirazu no yoru sa asa ga kuru no mo wasurete_  
_oshimo aetara hora_  
_Donna kotoba de kimi o dakiyoseru_  
_Dare ni mo jama sarenai surou na yoru ni…_

_*****_**If you close your eyes, see…**  
**I can meet you in your dreams tonight**  
**The night when we are not tired, even forgetting that dawn is breaking**  
**If we can meet, see…**  
**What kind of words can I use to embrace you with?**  
**No one can come between us, on this slow night… ***

(Danny Phantom delivers a roundhouse kick to the back of Jinx's head as she attempts to hit Raven while she's preoccupied with Mammoth.)

_Yume to kimi to genjitsu to boku de nara_  
_Jinsei kandou kyohen no dekiagari desu_  
_Kanawanu mon bakkari de_  
_Muzukashiku kangaetatoko de_  
_Ikiteru uchi no sanbun no ichi kurai_  
_Tanoshima nakya sonnan desu_

***If it's the dream, you, reality, and me,**  
**a great work of life and deep emotion is complete**  
**It is only a thing that does not come true**  
**I have given it much thought**  
**For around one-third of our lives**  
**We've got to enjoy it, so that we don't waste it***

(Danny and Raven are seen awkwardly chatting as Starfire giggles at the pair's uncomfortableness.)  
_Hitomi tojireba hora_  
_Yume no naka de konya kimi ni aeru_  
_Tsukare shirazu no yoru sa asa ga kuru no mo wasurete_  
_Moshimo aetara hora_  
_Donna kotoba de kimi o dakiyoseru_  
_Dare ni mo jama sarenai surou na yoru ni…_

***If you close your eyes, see…**  
**I can meet you in your dreams tonight**  
**The night when we are not tired, even forgetting that dawn is breaking**  
**If we can meet, see…**  
**What kind of words can I use to embrace you with?**  
**No one can come between us, on this slow night…***

(Danny is seen hiding from Dan Plasmius as Raven is fighting Trigon. The two are seen as sides of the same coin.)

_Soredemo yappa karakute_  
_Omoi o todokutaku natte_  
_Ikiteru uchi no sanbun no ni datte_  
_Kimi ni aitakunarun desu_

***Even so, it is really heart-breaking,**  
**coming to feel that my thoughts must reach you**  
**Even if it takes two-thirds of my life,**  
**I just want to meet you***

(Danny, using The Darkness, is seen protecting Raven from Terra, who is wielding some strange light.)

_Ichido kiri de mo ii sa_  
_Konya dake wa kimi no yume o misasete_  
_Okuhyou datta boku ni kitto sayonara de kirun da_

_Moshimo aetara donna_  
_Rasuto songu de asa made odorou ka_  
_Dare ni mo jama sarenai manatsu no yoru ni…_

***Even it is only once, it's fine**  
**Please let see your dream for tonight**  
**Then I can definitely say 'Sayonara' to my once cowardly self**  
**If we can meet, I wonder…**  
**What should be the last song that we shall dance to until dawn?**  
**No one can come between us, on this midsummer night…***

(Danny and Raven are shown slow dancing, foreheads touching as they rock back and forth.)

_Yume kara samete shimauhodo_  
_You &amp; Me de It's Show Time kimi to futari Dancing All Night_

_You &amp; Me kara samete shimauhodo ni…_

***Until we have to wake up from our dream,**  
**it's show time for you &amp; me, together with you, both of us will be dancing all night**  
**Until we have to wake up from you &amp; me…***

(Danny and Raven are seen sitting on a swing, holding hands.)

_Hey You &amp; Me_

***Hey You &amp; Me***

**(If We Met In A Dream by 175R)**

* * *

**Daemon Of Jump: Chapter One [Arrival]**

"NO!" screamed a raven haired teen in a white shirt with a red circle upon it. His blue jeans were ripped, and his red sneakers were tearing apart. His blue eyes welled with tears.

"Yes! Ha! You're even more pathetic then I thought I was! This is too funny!" said the green skinned apparition in front of him. His white hair was flowing like a flame. His red, white, and black outfit suited his evil agenda. This was Dan Phantom or Dan Plasmius. Take your pick.

"You-you monster!" screamed the youth. This was Danny Fenton/Phantom. The younger version of Dan. Danny's anger slowly built, rising to a breaking point. Danny slowly stood up, allowing a pair of white rings to travel over his body. The rings turned his black hair white, his blue eyes green, and transformed his outfit into a black and white jumpsuit with a white D with a P inside.

"Leave me aaaLLLLLLOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!" Danny let out an energy filled screech. The blast knocked back Dan. Once it was over, Danny fell back down.

"I don't know how you developed the Ghostly Wail like that. But it won't help you." Dan said, lifting an energy sphere over his head.

'No! tHe HoSt WiLl NoT dIe!' screamed a voice in Danny's head. Before he blacked out, he saw a tentacle of some sort of black skinned monster wrap around Dan's arm. Along with a scream.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Another raven haired boy with in a mask stood on a building in Jump City. He wore a red outfit with green gloves, and green pants. His jumpsuit's shirt hand a white R with a black circle around it. His name was Robin and he was the leader of the Teen Titans.

"Raven, are you sure your contact will be here?" he asked the figure beside him. All you could see was a purple cloak, peaked like a beak of a raven.

"I'm sure. He'll be here." responded a female voice coming from the cloak.

"Excuse me. Are you Robin and Raven of the Teen Titans?" asked a buff man in white. Robin looked at Raven.

"Yes. Are you Agent K?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I have the, uh, _information _you asked for. Can you do what I need done?" asked the guy in white. Raven nodded.

"We can catch any criminal. Just give us a name and a location." Robin said. Agent K nodded and handed a folder to the leader of the TT. Robin looked at the picture inside of the folder. It was an image of Danny Phantom. But it was labeled 'Inviso-Bill.' Robin raised an eyebrow.

"'Inviso-Bill?' Really? That's what this guy calls himself?" Robin asked, incredulous. Agent K chuckled nervously.

"Actually, he calls himself 'Danny Phantom,' but it's very close to the name of the son of a pair of prominent ghost hunters in the area. That led to a couple of law suits from the Fentons for accidentally kidnapping their son." Raven nodded in understanding. Robin checked the city's coordinates and sent them to a large African-American boy that was half robotic; his name Cyborg.

"Yo bird boy! What's with the coordinates for Amity Park?" Cyborg asked.

"Load up the T-Car and get Starfire and Beast Boy. We have a criminal to catch."

* * *

Danny looked at the devastation and gagged at the smell of burning flesh. Danny was in his Phantom Form; his hair was now snow white, his eyes green. He wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and collar. Adorning his chest was a D with a P shaped hole. The tentacles and serpents had changed as well. They were now a ghostly white with glowing red eyes, as if they were albino. (While Danny is Phantom, I will refer to him simply as Phantom). Dan attempted to stand, but The Darkness struck him into another wall.

"YoU cAnNoT dEfEaT tHe HOsT, fOr He WiLl NoT dIe." said the strange voice that seemed to speak for The Darkness. One of the serpent heads slithered over to Dan and sniffed him. The other serpent shook itself. They both seemingly shrugged before one of the tentacles ripped a black hole in the fabric of space.

"Enjoy hell, you bastard..." Phantom said as Dan was sucked into the hole.

"Hold it!" Phantom whirled around to see a green skinned, elf eared boy in a suit reminiscent of the Doom Patrol standing along with Robin, a figure in a purple cloak, an orange skinned girl in a skimpy outfit, and a large African American cyborg. The orange skinned girl floated forward and pointed at the serpents.

"Ah! Look, servants of Erebus, the Tamaranean god of Darkness and Evil!" She said in terror. The serpents looked at the five teens and seemed to smirk.

"ThEy WiLl MaKe FiNe MoRsElS….KILL THEM DANNY AND FEED ME THEIR HEARTS!" screamed the voice. Phantom looked at the five and back to the straining serpents.

"Sunlight will cause it to retreat into my body." Phantom said.

"What?!" Cyborg said. Starfire began firing star bolts at the sky.

"He's saying he does not wish to fight! He asks us to seal the servants of Erebus within him, by using the sun!" All the Titans began trying to move the clouds; finally the purple cloaked one gripped the clouds in her magical grasp and moved them aside, revealing the sun.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The serpents screamed in pain. They quickly retreated into Phantoms back, along with all of the tentacles.

"Thank you." Phantom said, falling to his knees. Starfire caught him before he impacted the ground.

"Are you alright? Do you require medical attention?" she asked. Phantom shook his head.

"No, being half dead has its advantages." Phantom said, standing up.

_**"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."**_ Black chains erupted from the ground and bound Phantom. Raven's hand glowed black as Phantom struggled.

"Nice going Rave!" Beast Boy said, jumping with joy. Phantom grunted with effort. His eyes glowed white as he gathered energy. Clouds began to gather in the sky above him. The Titans stared at Phantom. Suddenly a gigantic bolt of green lightening flashed from the sky and seemed as if it were about to bring some sort of divine judgment upon Raven, until it turned and struck _Phantom_. But Raven's narrowed in strange determination as the lightening traveled down the chains, underground, and into her; via her feet.

"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain. Phantom's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" he yelled, the glow in his eyes dissipating. Standing behind Raven was Dan.

"Miss me?" He chuckled as he picked up Raven's motionless body. "You should thank her asshole. She saved your life by using her powers to redirect my attack into her." Danny's eyes glowed again, but this time they were black.

**"Darkness ENVOKE!"** Phantom roared, the serpents and tentacles erupting from his back. The Darkness seemed disoriented for a moment, but when a serpent's eyes set upon Dan, it sobered up. Phantom snapped his fingers at Dan, causing several tentacles to fly through the air at Dan. Dan turned intangible, but screamed as the tentacles _still_ found purchase and slashed though him. Phantom flew forward and smashed a fist into his evil elder self's face. Phantom caught Raven as she feel from Dan's grasp, and put her in Starfire's arms.

"Here." Phantom said. Dan screamed as he smashed into a building across the street. Phantom floated into the air, a green and red energy sphere in his hands. He raised them, palms aiming at Dan. The tentacles and serpents created a sort of focusing barrel in front of Phantom, black electricity arcing inside.

**"...Final...Shadow Evisceration..." **Phantom said calmly. The green and red energy passed through the barrel the Darkness had created. As it did, it changed from green and red to pitch black. The energy was so dark and powerful it seemed to rend the universe about it. Dan shook his head and looked up. His final words were a scream of pain.

"GGGAHHHH-" the resulting blast held a force equivalent to a nuclear bomb, held within the area of Dan's being. Phantom fell to the ground, the Darkness blinking out of existence, white rings turning Phantom into Fenton. Danny fainted on the spot. The Cyborg picked up the raven haired youth and slung him over his shoulder.

"Titans, we're taking him back to the Tower. I don't think the Guys In White are giving us the entire story about 'Inviso-Bill' here." Robin said. The other Titans, sans Raven nodded in agreement. The teen heroes got in the T-Ship, not noticing the dark shadow watching from the darkness.

**"Hehehehehe..."**


End file.
